


Светские беседы

by Rainy_Elliot, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Conversations, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Canon Non-Binary Character, Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Tea, Канонный небинарный персонаж, Неловкие разговоры, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Пост-Конец Света, Сверхзаботливый Кроули, Суровый Азирафель, Чаепитие, комедия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Азирафель замер, глядя на место, где стояло блюдо с печеньем — его посетила странная мысль.Неужели он, ангел, только что искусил демона? Причём целого Князя?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 50





	Светские беседы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Talks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981408) by [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif). 



> Примечание №1: в оригинале по отношению к Вельзевул используется singular they — местоимение, применяемое, когда пол/гендер неизвестен, не определяется или вовсе отсутствует. С разрешения автора я использовала для Вельзевул местоимение «она/её».  
> Примечание №2: песня, которую упоминает Азирафель — [Toto - Africa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTQbiNvZqaY&feature=youtu.be); Э-Насир (Эа-Насир) — вавилонский торговец, на которого 3800 лет назад была написана старейшая из дошедших до нашего времени жалоба на некачественный товар.
> 
> Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

— Итак... Гавриил, — Кроули неторопливо обходил круг призыва, внутри которого был заперт архангел. Так себе круг, честно говоря. Но с задачей своей справлялся. — Не возражаешь, если я буду звать тебя Гав?  
— Возражаю, — последовал угрюмый ответ, и Гавриил нанёс удар по барьеру. Каким-то чудом тот устоял. Ну, чудом демонической энергии. Всё-таки люди — удивительные создания. Напридумывали кучу восхитительнейших концептов.  
— Отлично. Итак, Гав, вот какое дело, — Кроули широко улыбнулся, продемонстрировав острые зубы, несвойственные человеческому черепу. — Ты вообще в курсе, что такое «порнография»?  
Вопрос был настолько неожиданным, что замахнувшийся для нового удара по барьеру — и нацеленного в голову Кроули — Гавриил замер.  
— Это какая-то человеческая... штука, — он неопределённо помахал рукой. — Которой они стыдятся.  
— А, — улыбка Кроули перетекла в многозначительную ухмылку, и он качнулся на каблуках. — Значит, не знаешь.  
— Какое это имеет значение, — мрачно пробормотал Гавриил.  
— Большое, если ты — согрешивший архангел, — беспечно заявил Кроули, продолжая обходить круг. Гавриил затих, услышав его слова, и Кроули с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не потереть ладони со зловещим хохотом.  
Несмотря на всю свою силу, Гавриил был тем ещё бревном. — Грех похоти, говоря точнее, — продолжил Кроули. — «Порнография», или «порно», как её обычно называют, — это напечатанное или визуальное изображение гениталий или половой активности. Обычно нацеленная на вызывание возбуждения. Она, эм. Очень эротичная.  
Гавриил побледнел, хлопая ртом, как золотая рыбка.  
— Кхм. Я...  
— Вошёл в магазин и громко известил всех и каждого, что явился за непристойными изображениями людей в различных формах блуда для собственного развлечения, — Кроули рассеянно почесал подбородок. — Да. Точно.  
Кроули даже пальцем его ещё не тронул, а Гавриил уже выглядел так, будто вот-вот рухнет. Увы, уже через несколько секунд он взял себя в руки.  
— Зачем ты говоришь мне всё это?  
— Отчасти — чтоб увидеть твою физиономию, когда ты осознаешь, что натворил, — Кроули поднял телефон, который сам собой переключился в режим съёмки, и сделал фото ошеломлённого лица Гавриила. Его он сохранит надолго. Может, даже закажет рисованную версию. — И отчасти — в качестве предупреждения.  
— Предупреждения, — эхом отозвался Гавриил, с таким видом, будто, наконец, нащупал какую-то опору.  
— Ну, тут рыскает немало ангелов вроде тебя, с тех пор, как не случился Апокалипсис, а ваша когорта узнала, что мы с Азирафелем «отуземились», — Кроули изобразил пальцами кавычки; неважно, если Гавриил не поймёт смысл, сарказм до него скорее всего дойдёт. — С нашим иммунитетом к святой воде и адскому пламени и всеми нашими Вопросами о различных «планах».  
Приятно было увидеть нерешительность, мелькнувшую на миг в глазах Гавриила, прежде чем тот медленно кивнул.  
— Что ж, это не всё, чего мы набрались у людей, — Кроули вновь улыбнулся. Далеко не вежливой улыбкой. — Люди пугающе умны. Особенно, когда речь заходит о разном оружии. Вы там у себя и представить не можете, какой хаос и разрушение можно наделать с бластером Нёрф.  
Гавриил задумчиво повторил одними губами «Бластер Нёрф», будто пытаясь вообразить, что это может быть за ужасное оружие.  
— Я приму это как «нет», — мурлыкнул Кроули, шагнув вперёд — и возрадовался, видя, что Гавриил отступил на шаг назад. О, архангел был чрезвычайно силён, вне всяких сомнений, но в этой силе скрывалась и слабость. Ангелы всегда подчиняются приказам, следовательно, Гавриил никогда не сталкивался с неуважением или сопротивлением. А, значит, несмотря на огромную разницу в силе, Азирафель, с его чопорными манерами и дотошной натурой, был куда опаснее Гавриила, ведь он научился ко всему приспосабливаться.  
Конечно, не с такой изобретательностью, как Кроули, но очень неплохо для ангела.  
— Итак, вот что я предлагаю, — Кроули приспустил очки на нос, чтобы заглянуть Гавриилу в глаза. — Вы оставите нас в покое.  
Честно говоря, это было больше угрозой, чем предложением. Но Кроули был уже более чем сыт по горло обитателями что Рая, что Ада.  
Особенно Гавриилом. Кроули горел желанием врезать ему с тех пор, как явился Наверх вместо Азирафеля, и Гавриил велел «Азирафелю» заткнуться и сдохнуть. Но, если Ад и научил его чему-то, так это тому, что пытать можно и без причинения физической боли.  
Гавриил сжал зубы на секунду, затем упрямо вскинул подбородок.  
— А если не оставим?  
— Тогда вы узнаете, как сильно я сдерживался ради Азирафеля, — Кроули вытянул руку и намекающе постучал пальцем по барьеру, внутри разнёсся похожий на удары в гонг грохот. Гавриил вздрогнул и закрыл уши руками, будто пытаясь уклониться от шума.  
Без компании лучшего друга, что сопровождал его тысячелетиями, Кроули было бы гораздо скучнее. А когда ему становилось скучно, он обычно искал, на что бы отвлечься, и поиски эти могли быть... весьма неприятными.  
— Мы можем сперва избавиться от тебя, — заметил Гавриил.  
— О, Гав, — мурлыкнул Кроули, поправив очки. — Мне-то Падать уже некуда. Но моему ангелу?..  
Гавриил выглядел озадаченным, так что Кроули пришлось объяснить:  
— Ты правда думаешь, что он после такого вернётся в Рай? — Кроули рассмеялся. — Нет. Только представь. Азирафель с чернейшими крыльями, несущий с собой всю мощь и ярость Ада и не имеющий ни единой причины больше сдерживать себя. И... — он подался вперёд, понизил голос до доверительного шёпота: — ...не забудь про иммунитет к святой воде.  
Святой воде, главном оружии ангелов против демонов, одного упоминания которой было достаточно, чтобы держать Падших в узде. Одна-единственная капля — и пиши пропало. Без святой воды ангелам пришлось бы туго.  
Демоны не без причины избрали своим оружием адское пламя. Ангелы удивительно хорошо горели.  
Разумеется, если бы Азирафель Пал, наверняка пропала бы его устойчивость к святой воде...  
— О, — выдохнул Гавриил, явно объятый должным ужасом.  
...но Гавриилу не хватило бы мозгов это осознать.  
Падение — последнее, чего желал для Азирафеля Кроули, и он делал всё возможное, чтобы его лучший друг даже гипотетически никогда не заимел бы возможность потерять свои белые крылья. Вероятнее всего, Азирафель либо последовал бы за ним в небытие, либо забился бы на веки вечные в какой-нибудь тёмный угол.  
Но угроза вышла впечатляющая.  
— Что ж, — Кроули подался назад и сложил руки, потёр их. — Отлично поболтали. А теперь тебе пора валить обратно Наверх, сказать всем, чтобы оставили нас в покое, и, может, поинтересоваться у Сандалфона, откуда он узнал про «порнографию». И чем именно он занимался с Рози Палм и её пятью сестричками.  
— Рози?.. — Гавриил непонимающе сморщил нос. Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, отправив Гавриила обратно. Он почти жалел, что не увидит лица Сандалфона, когда Гавриил учинит ему допрос насчёт «порнографии». Азирафель был тогда так недоволен.  
И, к слову об Азирафеле, уже подходило время чаепития, а он ещё не виделся сегодня со своим ангелом. Вероятно, это стоило исправить, особенно, учитывая, что теперь над ними будет нависать на одну угрозу меньше.

*

— Добро пожаловать! — Азирафель как можно теплее улыбнулся посетительнице, которая застыла в дверях, озираясь так, будто высматривала ловушки. — Я ждал вас, Князь Вельзевул.  
— Действительно? — её подозрительный взгляд скользнул по нему, затем вернулся к изучению магазина.  
— Ну, — его улыбка чуть было спала с губ, но тут же вновь вернулась. — Вряд ли Рай и Ад могли нас отпустить просто так, даже после святой воды и адского пламени. И в последнее время здесь довольно много представителей обеих сторон.  
Они привыкли видеть одного-двух ангелов и демонов раз в лет сто, — и вдруг полдюжины толчётся где-то неподалёку каждый день. Это немного смущало, честно говоря. И жуть как раздражало Кроули; Азирафель опасался, что его дорогой друг может сделать что-нибудь необдуманное.  
И так появилась идея открытого приглашения. Ну, правда же, это лучший способ пресечь всё, пока дело не зашло слишком далеко.  
Хотя он не ожидал, что собственной персоной явится сама Князь Ада. Он скорее ожидал кого-нибудь вроде Герцогов. Дагона, или, может, Хастура, который, по словам Кроули, затаил против него большую злобу.  
— Хм-м, — она, видимо, задумалась над его словами, и её плечи чуть расслабились, а роящиеся вокруг головы мухи немного притихли.  
— Прошу, — Азирафель широким жестом пригласил Вельзевул внутрь, не обращая внимания на сопровождающий гостью запах. — Кроули никогда не опасался входить сюда.  
Вельзевул пренебрежительно фыркнула, словно почуяв что-то вонючее.  
— Ну, конечно.  
Азирафель постарался не обращать внимания на презрительный тон. Насколько ему было известно, демон, зачастивший в жилище ангела, был чем-то вроде адского эквивалента ангела, посещающего злачные места с иной целью, нежели наставление грешников на путь праведный.  
Азирафель указал на приготовленный стол перед кассой; он расчистил один из столов, на котором обычно возвышались стопки книг, и устроил всё для чаепития, включая трёхярусную подставку для тортов, китайский сервиз и вышитые льняные салфетки. Он намеренно расположил стол рядом с окном, чтобы чудесную сервировку было видно всем мимопроходящим. Пусть даже торты на подставке были из «Теско». Он не видел смысла тратить хорошую еду на кого-то, кто всё равно её не оценит.  
Хотя для Кроули у него всегда было припасено что-нибудь действительно хорошее. Кроули в последнее время заглядывал к нему чаще обычного, и это безмерно радовало Азирафеля.  
Азирафель выдвинул кресло для Вельзевул, жестом пригласив её сесть, прежде чем сам занял своё место и придвинулся к столу.  
— Только налью нам чай, — жизнерадостно сообщил он, взявшись за кипящий чайник, и наполнил две элегантно раскрашенные чашки из костяного фарфора.  
Вельзевул разглядывала стол и скромное угощение, презрительно скривив губы.  
— Еда?  
— А, — Азирафель попытался состроить понимающее выражение. — Ясно. У Гавриила такая же реакция на человеческую привычку потреблять пищу. Не желает «осквернять храм своего небесного тела всякой...»  
Вельзевул сунула в рот три бисквита и сразу принялась жевать.  
— Неплохо, — заявила она, роняя крошки на стол.  
— Я рад, — Азирафель подавил желание вздрогнуть от её ужасных манер. Даже смертные вели себя лучше. Он показал на чашки: — Какую вы предпочитаете?  
— Хм-м, — помедлив, она выбрала одну, подняла к груди и понюхала. — Пахнет огнём.  
— Лапсанг сушонг — Азирафель улыбнулся. — Чёрный чай из китайской провинции Фуцзянь. Его прогревают на сосновых дровах несколько часов, чтобы придать аромату нотки дыма. Я подумал, что вам может понравиться.  
Кроули говорил, что этот чай напоминает ему о Преисподней, её дыме и жаре. Азирафель так и не понял, комплимент это, или наоборот.  
Но Кроули всё-таки не пил много чая, хотя порой умыкал у Азирафеля чашку с «Эрл Греем», особенно, если он добавлял больше молока, чем обычно.  
— Вот молоко, лимон, сахар и мёд, если хотите. Хотя, если вы впервые пьёте чай, я бы не рекомендовал смешивать лимон и молоко — от лимона молоко свернётся, испортив весь чай.  
Он добавил в свою чашку немного молока, совсем чуть-чуть, только, чтобы слегка смягчить вкус. Вельзевул с подозрением понюхала лимон, затем налила себе мёда и набросала кучу кусков сахара, и Азирафель, глядя на это, с трудом смог сохранить спокойное выражение.  
Что ж, недаром говорят, что на мёд поймаешь больше мух...  
— Ты всех демонов зовёшь пить чай? — поинтересовалась Вельзевул, с улыбкой, которая, вероятно, должна была быть располагающей, но вышла хищной.  
— О, нет. Далеко не всех, — Азирафель положил на колени салфетку, разровнял, чтобы чем-то занять руки. — Прошло четыре тысячи лет с нашей с Кроули встречи, прежде чем мы искусились совместной трапезой.  
И даже тогда именно Азирафель искусил Кроули попробовать устриц — не то чтобы Вельзевул стоило знать этот маленький факт. Пусть думает, что всё было наоборот.  
— Так что, как видите, — он добродушно улыбнулся ей, — случай необычный, ведь мы и встретились-то впервые. И никто из ангелов никогда не присоединялся к моему чаепитию.  
— Какая жалость, — проворковала Вельзевул, с горящими глазами принявшись за яффское пирожное. Азирафель предполагал, что из сочетания апельсина и шоколада её привлекло именно последнее.  
— Попробуйте бурбонское печенье, — он предложил ей шоколадное печенье, покрытое шоколадом и с начинкой из шоколада. Как бы он ни любил шоколад, для него это было слегка чересчур.  
Он попробовала — её глаза широко распахнулись, и она принялась сгребать всё печенье к себе на блюдо, запихнув в рот ещё несколько штук.  
— Шоколад, — кивнул Азирафель. — Одно из лучших изобретений человечества.  
— Выглядит, как дерьмо, — заметила Вельзевул, несколько мух кружили вокруг шоколада в её руках, словно вокруг экскрементов.  
— Ну, да, — он снова кивнул. Он тоже это подметил в начале семнадцатого века, когда шоколад распространялся в Европе. Тогда шоколад и близко не был таким сладким, но его всё-таки употребляли в основном, как напиток. Он развернул стойку, чтобы продемонстрировать другие лакомства. — Дижестив?  
Вельзевул, попробовав и печенье дижестив, тут же смела всё к себе. Азирафель с трудом удерживал на лице благодушную улыбку при виде такой алчности. Хотя было и нечто приятное в зрелище того, как кто-то наслаждается чем-то впервые.  
Внезапно прервавшись в своём поглощении сладостей, Вельзевул замерла, уставившись на печенье.  
— Они же не отравлены?  
Азирафель чуть не подавился чаем.  
— Нет! Господь милостивый, нет! — потрясённо вскричал он. — Хорош был бы из меня хозяин, если бы я травил гостей!  
Для начала, «человеческие» тела, что им выдавались, по большей части были устойчивы к ядам, иначе они с Кроули не смогли бы пережить ни одной из своих попоек.  
Вельзевул примерно с минуту с нечитаемым выражением изучала его взглядом — и затем начала смеяться. Азирафель недовольно сжал губы, ведь смех был явно недобрым.  
— Ты. Ты совсем не такой, как я ожидала, — Вельзевул вытерла глаза пальцем, затем схватила чашку и, опорожнив её, с размаху опустила на стол. Азирафель тут же отставил свою чашку и налил гостье вторую порцию.  
— Что ж, спасибо, — он вежливо улыбнулся. Её слова прозвучали как комплимент. Вероятно, комплиментом они не были, но всё равно. Он решил воспринять их так.  
Она хмыкнула, бросив в чашку горсть кусков сахара.  
— Этот предатель Кроули в своих отчётах описывал тебя как какого-то героя. Само воплощение добродетелей, силы и хитроумия, что вечно рушит все его планы, — она обнажила зубы в пародии на улыбку.  
— О, — он опустил голову, поняв, что краснеет от таких похвал. Старый змий знал, как ему польстить.  
— Кто ты? Власть?  
— О, я не настолько велик, — Азирафель скромно помотал головой. — Я Начало. — Первый чин Третьей сферы, низшей сферы, ниже только младшие архангелы, обычные ангелы и люди. Далеко от грандиозности Первой сферы. Или Гавриила, Михаила и Уриила, что возглавляли Хора.  
Началам было поручено охранять людей или земли. Азирафель должен был присматривать за человечеством, и работа эта его весьма радовала и наполняла гордостью.  
Он также присматривал за Кроули — эту задачу он на себя взял самостоятельно. Его дорогой друг был сильным и умным, но не всегда хорошо обдумывал свои действия.  
— Начало, — её улыбка расширилась, что-то хрустнуло в воздухе, и Азирафель напомнил себе, что перед ним сидела Князь Ада, существо, способное сравниться с Метатроном, Гласом Божьим. Второй по мощи обитатель Ада, уступающий лишь Сатане.  
— Да, — Азирафель склонил голову. — Страж Восточных врат и всё такое.  
Она негромко, довольно рассмеялась.  
— Ты такой мягкий.  
На какую-то секунду в памяти промелькнули слова Гавриила. «Мягкий» значило «слабый». «Слабый» значило «бесполезный». И небесной армии не нужны бесполезные солдаты.  
Было немного трудно удержать улыбку на лице, но он справился — пусть она и слегка подрагивала.  
— Да, — согласился он. — вероятно, так и есть.  
Вельзевул хихикнула, запрокинув голову, и стало почти отчётливо видно, что в широко открытом рту скрывался не один комплект зубов.  
Азирафель вздрогнул и чуть пригнулся, будто стараясь сделаться незаметнее. То, что его считали слабым и незначительным и Рай, и Ад, позволяло ему избегать их внимания шесть тысяч лет. Он не был уверен, что ему нравится этот внезапный интерес к его персоне.  
— Спорю, ты даже никогда никого не убивал, — издевательски предположила Вельзевул, впихнув в рот новую порцию печенья.  
— Намеренно, во всяком случае, — сознался Азирафель. Хотя он и пытался. Однажды. Слава Богу, что мадам Трейси вмешалась и не дала ему застрелить Антихриста. Адам был таким славным мальчиком.  
— Кроули врал во всех своих отчётах, — смеялась Вельзевул. — Наплёл, что ты такой сильный, умный, срываешь его планы, но это всё брехня. Я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас.  
Вельзевул произнесла последнюю фразу почти небрежно, будто говоря о чём-то незначительном. Вновь осушила свою чашку и с размаху опустила на стол. Азирафель немедленно налил ещё чаю, пар струился над кружкой, пока он наполнял её.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо. Я очень люблю жить.  
Вельзевул вновь рассмеялась, от чего волоски на шее Азирафеля встали дыбом.  
— Ты такой мягкий, — повторила она, словно сама не могла в это поверить, засыпая куски сахара к себе в чашку с таким видом, будто это как-то доказывало её слова. — Да я могу проткнуть тебя рукой насквозь, и ты мне спасибо ещё скажешь!  
— Ну, я надеялся на цивилизованную беседу, — признал Азирафель, беспокойно перебирая руками, прежде чем положить их на край стола. — Но, если так пойдёт и дальше, мне придётся покинуть Англию, а мне здесь очень нравится. Наверное, придётся переехать в Африку. В конце концов, там же совсем нет демонов.  
Ответом ему был недоуменный взгляд — будто бы Вельзевул пыталась вспомнить, посылала ли она кого-нибудь в Африку.  
— Это... это шутка, — пояснил Азирафель, вертя в руках чашку. — Почему в Африке нет демонов?  
Вельзевул смотрела на него с презрительным недоумением, словно решая, не стоит ли последовать собственным словам и вскрыть-таки ему грудь. Азирафель улыбнулся, чуть легкомысленно.  
— Потому что кое-кто благословил все дожди в Африке!  
Повисла небольшая пауза, тишину нарушал лишь отдалённый шум с улицы.  
— ...Я не понимаю, — прямо заявила Вельзевул.  
— Ну, да. Это человеческая шутка, — его улыбка слегка потускнела, и он поднёс чашку к губам. Он тоже ничего не понял, когда услышал её в первый раз, пока Кроули не заставил его послушать песню.  
Вельзевул пренебрежительно хмыкнула и отхлебнула большой глоток чая, словно это была единственная вещь, удерживающая её от убийства Азирафеля.  
...и тут же подавилась и, отшвырнув чашку на пол, схватилась за дымящийся рот.  
— ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ?! — в ужасе заорала она, мухи закружили с бешеной скоростью, словно живое торнадо.  
— Благословил чай в вашей кружке, — спокойно ответил Азирафель. — Немного. Поскольку вода там уже разбавлена, этого недостаточно, чтобы убить вас. Нет, для этого нужна порция побольше. Скажите, сколько чая вы выпили?  
Он намекающе опустил взгляд на её живот. Лицо Вельзевул исказилось от страха.  
— «Вымерли», — Азирафель отхлебнул немного чая. — Хороший эвфемизм слову «убиты».  
Её глаза загорелись алым, она закричала и ткнула пальцем в чашку в его руке. Он почувствовал, как поток тёмной энергии проклятия нахлынул на него — и так же схлынул обратно, не коснувшись ни его, ни чашки.  
Азирафель демонстративно отхлебнул чуть больше, затем поставил чашку на блюдце с аккуратным тихим стуком.  
— Право слово, — разочарованно заявил он, — это очень грубо, знаете ли.  
Как будто он мог быть настолько глуп, чтобы позвать демона, не позаботившись о защите.  
Он тщательно вычертил защитные сигилы на донышке всех предметов сервиза именно для подобного случая. Случившееся в церкви в сорок первом многому его научило в плане подстав и ловушек.  
— Суть вот в чём, — спокойно продолжил Азирафель, переплетя пальцы, чтобы не дать им задрожать. — Вы пытались убить моего лучшего друга.  
Вельзевул тупо посмотрела на него, словно не могла сообразить, о ком идёт речь.  
— Кроули, — чуть раздражённо уточнил он. — После шести тысяч лет знакомства я весьма прикипел к нему, так сказать. И поэтому, если с ним что-то вдруг случится, я не замедлю явиться в Ад и устроить там _бурю_.  
Его запасы святой воды не ограничивались термосом, что он дал Кроули. Он долго учился доверять Кроули, и, когда имеешь дело с обитателями Ада, никакая осторожность не будет излишней.  
И главное — святая вода делала святой любую воду, с которой сливалась. Если верить Данте, на первых пяти кругах Ада было предостаточно воды, включая Стикс. С имеющимся у него количеством святой воды он мог успешно уничтожить половину Ада одним ударом. Без Кроули у него будет отличная на то причина.  
— Ты Падёшь, — возразила Вельзевул.  
— Вы говорите так, будто это может чем-то помешать мне сжечь Небеса дотла, — мягко ответил Азирафель. — В конце концов, они и меня пытались убить. Вы, конечно, не знаете, откуда у них взялось адское пламя, не так ли, ваше превосходительство?  
Вельзевул сжала губы в жёсткую, тонкую линию. Азирафель чувствовал, как в воздухе собирается энергия, словно перед ударом молнии — без сомнения, направленным на него.  
Азирафель щёлкнул пальцами, и ковёр под столом зажёгся ослепительно белым светом.  
— Может, я и не так силён, как вы, — его сердце стремительно колотилось, — но я думаю, что даже вам не пережить прямой свет Небес. Или телепортацию туда.  
Он не был уверен, что Рай ответил бы на попытку телепортации от него, но Вельзевул это знать не стоило.  
— Конечно, если вы и переживёте сам перенос, сколько вы протянете там? — он одарил её ласковой улыбкой. — Появление Князя Ада на ступенях Рая — это достаточный повод для войны. И учтите, что на Земле развернуться не выйдет.  
Вельзевул посмотрела на него — сурово, внимательно, будто увидела — по-настоящему увидела — его в первый раз.  
— Я мягок, — тихо сказал Азирафель, его улыбка стала чуть искреннее. — Я ненавижу сражения. Я люблю Землю. Я люблю людей и все те удивительные вещи, что они создали. И ради них я готов, как говорят люди, разнести вас. Ко. Всем. Грехам.  
Ладно, может, люди говорили и не совсем так, но он никогда не любил ругательства. Слишком грубо.  
Вельзевул издала звук, похожий на сдавленный смешок, безо всякого изящества плюхнувшись обратно в кресло.  
— Из тебя вышел бы отличный демон, — одобрительно сообщила она, сунув в рот печенье, и широко улыбнулась, демонстрируя все зубы. — Тебе стоит присоединиться к нам.  
— О, прошу, — он фыркнул, позволив свету погаснуть. — Меня искушал лучший в своём деле. И тоже не преуспел.  
Выражение лица Вельзевул, когда она осознала, кого имеет в виду Азирафель, было бесценным. Он почти пожалел, что под рукой нет фотоаппарата. Вот Кроули бы наверняка подумал об этом заранее, благослови его господи.  
— Честно говоря, из нас двоих он куда опаснее, — сообщил он ей. В конце концов, они ведь оба демоны. — Он изобретателен.  
Вельзевул склонила голову набок, с удивлённым и озадаченным видом.  
— Ты любишь его.  
— Безумно, — не было смысла отрицать это. Он был созданием любви. И теперь у него была не только возможность одаривать любовью, но и свобода выбирать, кого.  
Он слишком долго отталкивал Кроули в надежде защитить от гнева их начальств. Он больше не повторит эту ошибку.  
— Он демон, — засмеялась Вельзевул. Её нервирующий смех походил на жужжание десяти тысяч мух разом. — Он никогда не полюбит тебя.  
От этих слов стало больно. Немного. В основном потому, что его самого часто, очень часто посещала такая мысль. Но, в конце концов, они столько времени провели друг с другом, вырастили вместе человеческого ребёнка и вместе же предотвратили Апокалипсис — так что Азирафель предпочитал верить в Кроули.  
— Это ему решать, — Азирафель гордился тем, что его голос не дрогнул, прозвучал так снисходительно, как ему и хотелось. — Только ему, а не Раю или Аду.  
Вельзевул наморщила нос, будто желая возразить.  
— ...вернёмся к теме, — Азирафель подержал в руках блюдце, затем взялся за чашку. — Честно говоря, когда я задумал сей скромный план, я рассчитывал, что явится один из юных демонов, что шпионят за моим домом. Первое поколение, полагаю? Они не похожи на Падших.  
Пушечное мясо, как, с ноткой презрения, сообщил ему Кроули, когда он спросил про демонов. Куда слабее их обоих.  
— Верно, — кивнула Вельзевул, с её лиц не сходила задумчивость. — Не самые смышлёные, но полезные.  
Азирафель радостно заёрзал. Так он и думал.  
— Как здорово! Должно быть, они на Земле впервые, и это такое чудесное место. Думаю, я познакомлю их с некоторыми из тех восхитительных вещей, что изобрели люди, особенно в последние столетия. Расскажу про планету или человечество всё, что они захотят узнать.  
К его удивлению, глаза Вельзевул широко распахнулись, словно это была худшая вещь, которую Азирафель способен сотворить. Нет, ну право слово, тому, кто был на Земле с самого её создания, следовало бы проявить больше гостеприимства.  
— Но! — Азирафель взмахнул рукой. — Раз уж вы здесь, у меня вопрос для вас!  
— ...меня? — эхом отозвалась Вельзевул, глядя на него так, будто перед ней надоедливая мелкая собачка, которую охота пнуть, но не решаешься.  
— Да, — кивнул он, указал жестом на полки. — Как видите, я собираю книги, в частности, пророчества. У меня довольно обширная коллекция, восходящая к самому началу возникновения письма.  
Не всё в его коллекции было пророчествами, хранилось ещё и несколько табличек с клинописью, оставшихся с тех времён, когда Кроули, торгуя медью под именем «Э-Насир», изобрёл понятие низкого уровня обслуживания. Кроули так гордился жалобами, которые ему присылали, что у Азирафеля рука не поднималась выкинуть их.  
— И из всех книг, что я собрал и прочёл, лишь одна упоминает недавние события. Одна книга истинных пророчеств, — он наклонился вперёд. — И, согласно ей, Конец Времён не наступает.  
Вельзевул приоткрыла рот, глядя на него с чем-то близким к шоку и ужасу. На её губу села муха.  
— Не?..  
— Нет, — Азирафель мотнул головой. — Адская гончая, Антихрист, Всадники, все мы, включая нас с Кроули, встреча в Тэдфилде — да. Конец Времён? Нет. Они не был предречён. По крайней мере, людьми.  
Она закрыла рот, сглотнула — неизвестно, муху или слюну. На какой-то момент ему показалось, что она обвинит его во лжи.  
— У тебя есть вопрос? — её голос звучал так, будто она стоит на острие и вот-вот сорвётся.  
— Да. Вы сказали, что события Апокалипсиса были записаны, — Азирафель потянулся за ручкой, которую припрятал под стойкой. Он снял колпачок, подвинул салфетку и вывел на ней пару слов.  
Он передал салфетку Вельзевул, затем откинулся на спинку кресла и, стараясь не впустить в голос нотку сарказма, повторил её же слова с аэробазы:  
— Великий План.  
Вельзевул взяла салфетку и прочла одно-единственное предложение, шевеля губами. Остановилась и перечла, затем снова. И снова. Слова не менялись.

_Где они записаны?_

Только потому что что-то написано, оно не становится правдой. Насколько им было известно, Великий План мог быть записан хоть на скомканной салфетке.  
Азирафель знал отдельные фрагменты, но не мог вспомнить, откуда. И, раз он не знал источник, он не мог обратиться к нему и проверить их точность.  
Возможно, всё было начертано в звёздах, но, если так, звёзды за шесть тысячелетий изменили положение.  
Вельзевул перечитывала фразу снова и снова, снова и снова, и он видел, как на её лице появляется сомнение. То же сомнение, что испытывали они с Кроули. У него возникло ощущение, что она знает не больше него.  
Если у человечества не было записанного Плана, и у Ада не было записанного Плана, значит, оставалось лишь одно место.  
Вряд ли она сейчас тоже хоть сколько-нибудь верила Раю.  
Затем Князь Ада испустила разочарованный рёв, скомкала салфетку, бросила её на землю и выбежала из магазина. Колокольчик звякнул за хлопнувшей дверью.  
Азирафель проводил её взглядом, и совсем не нужное ему для жизни сердце громко колотилось в груди. Убедившись, что она действительно ушла, она расползся на кресле.  
— Так рад, что мы смогли поговорить, — сказал Азирафель в пустоту; теперь, когда опасность миновала, его голос нервно подрагивал. — Надеюсь, больше таких разговоров не будет.  
Натянутые нервы начинали сдавать, и Азирафель хихикнул. Он не мог поверить, что осмелился противостоять Князю Ада. В общем и целом всё оказалось не так ужасно, как он боялся. Однако, повторять данный опыт ему бы не хотелось...  
Дверь распахнулась, и Вельзевул с суровой решимостью на лице ринулась к столу.  
— И это я забираю с собой! — заявила она, схватив полное блюдо шоколадного печенья, и вновь покинула магазин.  
— Да, хорошо, — слабым тоном согласился Азирафель, когда дверь снова захлопнулась.  
О божечки. Он взял себя в руки, выпрямился, разглаживая одежду, пробежал пальцами по знакомой ткани любимого жилета. Это было довольно... бодряще. Да, точно.  
Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Всё закончилось, и теперь, как он надеялся, их, наконец, оставят в покое. Сейчас же нужно было убрать со стола...  
Азирафель замер, глядя на место, где стояло блюдо с печеньем — его посетила странная мысль.  
Неужели он, ангел, только что искусил демона? Причём целого Князя?  
Он прижал пальцы к губам, заглушив смешок. Было бы крайне занятно поделиться этим с Кроули — но тогда пришлось бы объяснять, что он пригласил демона на чай, и реакция его сверхзаботливого друга могла быть весьма взрывной.  
Может, вместо этого спросить у Кроули, как именно определяется «искушение».  
Колокольчик над дверью вывел его из задумчивости, и, подняв голову, он увидел просочившегося в магазин Кроули.  
— О! Кроули! Я не ждал тебя до вечера! — он улыбнулся, пытаясь подавить панику. Он собирался убрать все улики до прихода Кроули.  
— Надеюсь, я не помешал, — Кроули повёл головой из стороны в сторону на манер змеи, его ноздри чуть расширились. Он открыл рот, втянул воздух, словно пробуя его на вкус, затем скорчил недовольную гримасу. — Дерьмом воняет. Ангел, у тебя канализацию прорвало?  
— Насколько мне известно, нет, — ответил Азирафель. Он не чувствовал запаха, но, с другой стороны, к вони притерпеваешься через некоторое время.  
— Н-н, — Кроули пожал плечами, прошёл к столу и окинул его взглядом: — Чай на одного?  
Азирафель взглянул на место Вельзевул и обнаружил, что посуды там не осталось — всё разбито и унесено.  
— Захотелось что-то, — весело сообщил он, взмахнув рукой. — Приятно иногда себя побаловать.  
— Это верно, — согласился Кроули и затем подхватил со стола чашку Азирафеля и — тот лишь успел распахнуть глаза в ужасе — шумно отхлебнул чай.  
Его освящённый чай.  
Кроули вернул чашку на стол.  
— Молока бы побольше, — заявил он и направился в заднюю комнату. — Нет у тебя приличного красного?  
— О. Да. — Азирафель поднял и осмотрел чашку. — Где-то вроде есть, — рассеяно продолжил он.  
Он поднял чашку выше, убедиться, что сигил по-прежнему активен, затем осторожно отпил. Да, святая вода, на вкус будто сам свет.  
Чай обжёг Вельзевул. Кроули же ничего не заметил.  
...любопытно, правда?  
Азирафель улыбнулся, поставил чашку на место и поспешил вслед за своим дорогим другом.


End file.
